


This Guy...

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Datteo, Davenzi, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, ur girl is sad about 3x05 and wanted to go back in time, witty banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: Set around 3x03, if David were to confront Matteo about his feelings for Sara, and were to be pleasantly surprised by the outcome.





	This Guy...

**Author's Note:**

> 3x05 killed me so I decided to make some fluff so we can forget about it all for just a couple minutes. Enjoy some fluff with Davenzi.

Somehow by the end of the school day, Matteo and David found themselves at Matteo’s flat. All of his roommates were out for the rest of the night so they had the entire flat to themselves. No possible interruptions. So no possible interferences.  

Matteo looked over to David who seemed to be distracted by something. Some...thought of some sort. He appeared to be deep in thought. “David?” He asked to which David promptly looked to him. “Yeah?” He questioned back.

“Everything okay?” Matteo asked, wanting to make sure he was alright. When David didn’t respond, he inched his body closer to his. They were sitting diagonal to each other on the floor of Matteo’s room.

David absentmindedly watched Matteo’s figure grow closer to him. Slowly, he looked up to meet Matteo’s concerned eyes. “Everything okay?” Matteo repeated. He could still tell there was still something drawing him back from everything in his surroundings.

“What don’t you like about Sara?” David finally spoke up. “Huh?” Matteo asked, almost shocked David was asking about Sara. Almost shocked. David bit his lower lip, “Why do you treat her so...poorly?” He grew the courage to ask.

Matteo chuckled, cheeks reddening. “I know...I have to talk to her. I’m totally being an asshole to her. It’s not cool...I’m sorry.” He could feel his heart pounding. 

He didn’t know why he was apologizing to David for something that he didn’t need to. He needed to apologize to Sara, not David.

“I mean, why though? I can tell you like her…” Matteo’s heart began to race. He couldn’t decipher what David was insinuating behind that...statement.

Was it that he liked Sara? Was it that Leonie had asked him? Was it that he wanted him to be with Sara so he could be with Leonie? Or was it...the most unlikely possibility that Matteo had already tried to forget, so his heart wouldn’t sink as much as it already was?

“I - I know you hang out with her outside of school. You hang out with her at school too. You wouldn’t do that if you didn’t like her,” David noted. Almost like he was trying to convince himself of something. This only served as more evidence to Matteo for his unlikely possibility.

Matteo swallowed, pondering of how to reply. “I do like Sara. You’re right,” He honestly answered and regretted wording it that way when he saw the look on David’s face. Maybe it was possible that David did really… 

Anyways, Matteo continued. “That’s why I hang out with her. I like her…” He cleared his throat. God, it wasn’t easy to say what he was about to. “...Just not how a boyfriend should.” He watched David’s breath hitch in the back of his throat while his mouth fall slightly agape.

Chuckling Matteo remarked, “I mean...I don’t think I’ll ever like a girl like a boyfriend should. I mean, considering I met this guy.” Matteo licked his lips, anxiously looking over to see David’s reaction. 

He was gonna go for it. 

There was a sparkle in David’s eyes. As if whatever he had said to him lit him up...enlightened him. Matteo’s head felt like it was short circuiting when David propped his chin on his hand, bringing himself closer to him. “And this guy…” David smirked.

He inhaled and exhaled. God. He was really gonna go for it. 

“There’s this guy. With dark hair...kinda mysterious...with some sort of sandwich fetish.” While locking their eyes like magnets, David cocked his head towards Matteo to get a better gaze. He was awfully amused.

David chuckled to himself before saying, “You know, I recently met this guy too. He has this messy hair and when he thinks I’m not looking, he messes it up even more. And he wears this old sweater at least two times a week. He gets shit from his friends for it, but I actually like it. And he -” 

Before David could finish his sentence, he was greeted by Matteo’s lips on top of his. 

He smiled into the kiss, this was definitely more fun that talking...and more rewarding.

Matteo’s hands reached to cup David’s face. David’s hands fell around Matteo’s neck, tenderly pulling on him...wanting to eliminate any unnecessary space between them. They were sweet with each other.

The two still remained sitting criss cross applesauce, not wanting to go too fast or ruin the moment with lust. This was enough. 

Matteo kissed David fervently, yet chastely. David returned the same gesture. After what seemed like forever, the two’s lips parted. Resting their foreheads on each other, Matteo happily sighed. 

He didn’t need to open his eyes to see the grin that was most definitely covering David’s face from ear to ear. He could feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests for future Davenzi fics, lmk!!


End file.
